<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zatanna in MK by bdavis63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866441">Zatanna in MK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63'>bdavis63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU games, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Intro Dialogues, Other, cross-over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna is my all time favorite DC character and I have been imagine what would be like for her to be in Mortal Kombat. So I decide to create my interpretation for the dialogue when she met the entire MK krew. I was inspire by Blazecap to write this fic so thank you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mirror Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If your familiar with Zatanna my dialogue might be different from what you might expect if your not familiar with her well you might still enjoy this. They're will be plenty DC, Zatanna, Injustice, and MK references in this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: I was wondering if I had a duplicate in this realm.<br/>
Zatanna: And what do you think when you look at me?<br/>
Zatanna: Not bad, but can you fight?</p>
<p>Zatanna: I always wanted a sister<br/>
Zatanna: Fine, I'm not sharing my toys.<br/>
Zatanna: Funny I was going to say the same thing about my clothes.</p>
<p>Zatanna: I'm part of a league of superheroes what about you?<br/>
Zatanna: Earthrealm Specials Forces NetherRealm task force.<br/>
Zatanna: Wow! Kudos for originality.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Are you seeing anyone back home?<br/>
Zatanna: I have a very complicated relationship with a demonologist you?<br/>
Zatanna: No, I do have a crush on the Lin Kuei grandmaster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was referring to her relationship with John Constantine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Robocop/Alex Murphy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Got to said Murphy bit of a fan.<br/>
Robocop: Of Me?<br/>
Zatanna: And of justice.</p><p>Robocop: You're also not from here?<br/>
Zatanna: I'm came here to help this realm.<br/>
Robocop: Perhaps we can work together.</p><p>Zatanna: Delta City finest.<br/>
Robocop: Yes I 'am.<br/>
Zatanna: Let's do this.</p><p>Robocop: I heard you are part of a league of heroes.<br/>
Zatanna: You would fit right in.<br/>
Robocop: I will consider the invitation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shang Tsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shang Tsung: We sorcerers and sorceress should stick together.<br/>Zatanna: Until you decide to stab us all in the back.<br/>Shang Tsung: Beautiful and smart.</p>
<p>Zatanna: The soul stealing shape-shifting son of a bitch himself.<br/>Shang Tsung: You flatter Mistress of magic.<br/>Zatanna: This isn't a pleasantry Shang Tsung.</p>
<p>Shang Tsung: I remember when our realms collided.<br/>Zatanna: Sadly I miss that little party.<br/>Shang Tsung: And your heroes' friends are going to miss you too.</p>
<p>Zatanna: It because guys like you people don't trust or like magic.<br/>Shang Tsung: Like any power, magic meant to be fear.<br/>Zatanna: It meant to inspire and protect all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mistress of magic is what she is called in the comics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sheeva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: You have a goddess name.<br/>Sheeva: I share much with her other than the same name.<br/>Zatanna: Including the four arms.</p>
<p>Sheeva: why be in a league of superheroes when you can serve a Shokan queen?<br/>Zatanna: That depend what do you offer?<br/>Sheeva: I offer the pleasure of serving me.</p>
<p>Zatanna: So you beat a bunch of males to earn your throne.<br/>Sheeva: Not just beat them I finish them!<br/>Zatanna: Perhaps I should introduce to a amazon I know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spawn: These Mortal Kombat guys are something else.<br/>
Zatanna: Yeah, but I'm starting to like them.<br/>
Spawn: Some of them but not all of them.</p><p>Zatanna: I thought I recognize those chains and that cape.<br/>
Spawn: Both can kill you.<br/>
Zatanna: There more than welcome to try.</p><p>Zatanna: I'm guessing you're here to to take over the NetherRealm?<br/>
Spawn: And clean the realms up.<br/>
Zatanna: Want a hand?</p><p>Spawn: I heard the Dark Knight outwit the Man of Steel.<br/>
Zatanna: You know he did.<br/>
Spawn: I'm glad to call him a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Johnny Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Enough with the damn movie references.<br/>
Johnny Cage: Here's Johnny!<br/>
Zatanna: That it! Now I have to redrum your ass.</p>
<p>Johnny Cage: We're both entertainers.<br/>
Zatanna: Difference though people actually like my show.<br/>
Johnny Cage: Great a critic.</p>
<p>Zatanna: What's makes you any good?<br/>
Johnny Cage: My pecks, my guns, my green glow.<br/>
Zatanna: Hal Jordan and Booster Gold have nothing on you.</p>
<p>Johnny Cage: You, me at my next movie world premiere.<br/>
Zatanna: Like I sit through one of your B-rated film.<br/>
Johnny Cage: B-rated!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Booster Gold another DC hero</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sonya Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Permission to join the fight to help Earthrealm ma'am?<br/>
Sonya Blade: Permission granted.<br/>
Zatanna: Don't worry I know how to follow orders.</p>
<p>Sonya Blade: It takes a lot to earn my trust.<br/>
Zatanna: Where do I begin?<br/>
Sonya Blade: By fighting me, of course.</p>
<p>Zatanna: The baddest woman on the planet.<br/>
Sonya Blade: Try in all the realms.<br/>
Zatanna: Hard to argue with that.</p>
<p>Sonya Blade: So what kind of magic can you do?<br/>
Zatanna: All kinds of real and stage.<br/>
Sonya Blade: I don't mind a trick or two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baddest woman is Ronda Rousey nickname of course</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cassie Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie Cage: You got a lot to learn about this realm.<br/>
Zatanna: Here to teach me then?<br/>
Cassie Cage: Lesson one.</p>
<p>Zatanna: You beat the big bad elder god<br/>
Cassie Cage: Just like my daddy did.<br/>
Zatanna: You're a better bragger.</p>
<p>Cassie Cage: You pull rabbits out of your hat?<br/>
Zatanna: If you win, I let you pet one.<br/>
Cassie Cage: Can I pretty please?</p>
<p>Zatanna: My magic against your green energy.<br/>
Cassie Cage: Time to light things up.<br/>
Zatanna: Let's steal the show.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: You're like Silver Banshee and Black Canary wrap into one.<br/>
Sindel: Expect I 'm more deadly.<br/>
Zatanna: I think the word you're looking for is scarier.</p>
<p>Sindel: A sorceress like you should serve an empress like me.<br/>
Zatanna: A sorceress like me prefer to kick your empress ass instead.<br/>
Sindel: You dare to talk to me like that ?!</p>
<p>Zatanna: You kill your first husband to be with Shao Khan?<br/>
Sindel: Traded in a weak husband for a strong one.<br/>
Zatanna: Its official lady, you have the worse taste in men.</p>
<p>Sindel: Perhaps I should go to your realm.<br/>
Zatanna: You wouldn't last a minute there.<br/>
Sindel: An you won't last another one here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just imagine Sliver Banshee Black Canary and Sindel in a screaming contest. I'm sorry I had put that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Raiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Raiden, been awhile.<br/>
Raiden: It's good to see you again Zatanna.<br/>
Zatanna: After this can we talk.</p>
<p>Raiden: Is your realm in need of aid again?<br/>
Zatanna: I'm here to help yours.<br/>
Raiden: Your aid is most welcome.</p>
<p>Zatanna: I heard you went to the dark side.<br/>
Raiden: Yes, but I return to the light.<br/>
Zatanna: I will be the judge of that.</p>
<p>Raiden: The evil here is not like the evil you have dealt with.<br/>
Zatanna: Evil the same no matter what.<br/>
Raiden: You are indeed ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was referring to Raiden Injustice 2 tower ending where you see him joining Justice League Dark for this chapter. If anyone he would get along with it's Zatanna.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sub-Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sub-Zero is my all time MK character and he about to interact with my girl Zatanna. Its still make me mad she wasn't in Injustice 2 at all because I really want to see her and Sub-Zero interact with each other. Yes, she got to interact with Scorpion in the first Injustice game but wasn't much though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Your soul has been scar.<br/>
Sub-Zero: Scar yes but, it remains mine nether the less.<br/>
Zatanna: Well that good to hear.</p>
<p>Sub-Zero: Plan to cast a spell on me?<br/>
Zatanna: Only if I can't win your heart the old fashion way.<br/>
Sub-Zero: You maybe the only one who can.</p>
<p>Zatanna: It's a shame we didn't cross paths when you were in my realm.<br/>
Sub-Zero: A pity this is our first time facing each other.<br/>
Zatanna: Let's makes this encounter everlasting.</p>
<p>Sub-Zero: There more to you than meets the eye.<br/>
Zatanna: The same can be said about you.<br/>
Sub-Zero: Allow me to show you all that I have.</p>
<p>Zatanna: So what will it take to join your clan?<br/>
Sub-Zero: Prove yourself to me.<br/>
Zatanna: I plan to Sub-Zero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yes I wanted to seem they were flirting with each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Scorpion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I figure since I did Sub-Zero mind as well do Scorpion next</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpion: I remember you.<br/>
Zatanna: You said you would crust my bones and my soul will burn.<br/>
Scorpion: Yeah, that sound like me.</p><p>Zatanna: You look different from the last time I saw you.<br/>
Scorpion: Things have change since then.<br/>
Zatanna: I can see that.</p><p>Scorpion: How do I know your not like Shang Tsung or Quan Chi?<br/>
Zatanna: I make a rule not to associate with filth and bottom feeders.<br/>
Scorpion: I'm starting to like you.</p><p>Scorpion: Why are you asking me about Sub-Zero?<br/>
Zatanna: I figure no one knows him better.<br/>
Scorpion: Is there something going on between you two?</p><p>Zatanna: There may be a chance to bring your family back.<br/>
Scorpion: Do not give me hope!<br/>
Zatanna: I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will feature clash dialogue between Zatanna and Scorpion from the first Injustice game. I'm also applying how Scorpion look different in Injustice compare what he look likes now. Also kind of want expand idea Zatanna and Sub-Zero liking each other more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Liu Kang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: The man, the myth, the legend himself.<br/>
Liu Kang: Softening me up?<br/>
Zatanna: It will hurt less when you lose.</p>
<p>Liu Kang: Your training is going quite well.<br/>
Zatanna: Surprise that I can keep up?<br/>
Liu Kang: You have exceeded my expectations.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Isn't it a bit of a cliché for the chosen one to fall for the princess?<br/>
Liu Kang: Why fix something that is not broken.<br/>
Zatanna: I suppose.</p>
<p>Liu Kang: Kung Lao knows a hat trick or two.<br/>
Zatanna: But unlike him, I don't need my hat.<br/>
Liu Kang: I hope you tell him that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kung Lao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you seen Zatanna then you should know her most recognize attire. If you don't she wears a top hat and she does hat tricks if that haven't been established by now.  So its only natural Kung Lao wants to compare hat tricks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kung Lao: Are any of your hat tricks deadly?<br/>
Zatanna: Deadlier than yours.<br/>
Kung Lao: Let's put that claim to the test.</p><p>Zatanna: Anyone told you pride is consider a sin?<br/>
Kung Lao: What's so wrong with a little bit of boasting?<br/>
Zatanna: How are you Shaolin?</p><p>Zatanna: Every hero needs a sidekick.<br/>
Kung Lao: For the last time, I'm not Liu Kang sidekick!<br/>
Zatanna: Could have fool me.</p><p>Kung Lao: The greatest masters taught me.<br/>
Zatanna: What did you learn?<br/>
Kung Lao: What I didn't already know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fujin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Raiden is a god of thunder and your a god of wind.<br/>
Fujin: Along with being Earthrealm protectors.<br/>
Zatanna: You guys are more like night and day.</p><p>Fujin: Raiden told me about visiting your realm.<br/>
Zatanna: Your guy's realm has nothing on ours.<br/>
Fujin: He said the same thing.</p><p>Fujin: Don't become dust in the wind.<br/>
Zatanna: I will carry on my wayward son.<br/>
Fujin: music to my ears.</p><p>Zatanna: The howling wind.<br/>
Fujin: More like the raging storm.<br/>
Zatanna: I'm about to become a storm slayer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kanas songs couldn't be help.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Skarlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Necromancy, soul magic, and blood magic are the worst kind of magic.<br/>
Skarlet: Without blood magic, I'm nothing.<br/>
Zatanna: You are a lost cost.</p><p>Skarlet: Your blood, your magic, is intoxicating.<br/>
Zatanna: Take it down a peg there Vampira.<br/>
Skarlet: I'm going to enjoy draining you.</p><p>Zatanna: Your boss sends you?<br/>
Skarlet: He wishes to meet you.<br/>
Zatanna: Sorry, I'm not interested.</p><p>Skarlet: Who are you to judge me?<br/>
Zatanna: I judge you on your actions nothing else.<br/>
Skarlet: My actions are the only reason why I don't go hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Noob Saibot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: I ain't afraid of no ghost.<br/>
Noob Saibot: I'm more than just a ghost.<br/>
Zatanna: Your not exactly Casper the friendly ghost either.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Your brother has suffered enough.<br/>
Noob Saibot: Not nearly enough.<br/>
Zatanna: He deserved better than you.</p>
<p>Noob Saibot: Even heroes died.<br/>
Zatanna: But we always come back.<br/>
Noob Saibot: But tainted by death.</p>
<p>Noob Saibot: You cannot win against the darkness.<br/>
Zatanna: The light of my magic will brighten the way.<br/>
Noob Saibot: Inevitably darkness will consume you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Joker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker: What I do, I do for laughs.<br/>
Zatanna: You destroy everyone and everything around you.<br/>
Joker: All it takes is one bad day.</p><p>Zatanna: You will die here Joker.<br/>
Joker: These idiots haven't killed me yet.<br/>
Zatanna: I will make sure they will.</p><p>Joker: Did Bats send you to retrieve me?<br/>
Zatanna: Disappointed it wasn't him?<br/>
Joker: What more can I do to get his attention?!</p><p>Zatanna: Must burn you knowing Harley is over you.<br/>
Joker: She's nothing without me!<br/>
Zatanna: No, Joker you're nothing without her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Frost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frost equal unfriendly dialogue because I do not like her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frost: Go back to your realm!<br/>
Zatanna: Make me cryo bitch.<br/>
Frost: Now, here comes the pain.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Sub-Zero really must had pity you.<br/>
Frost: I don't need his, your, or anyone pity!<br/>
Zatanna: It is the only reason why you're still alive Frost.</p>
<p>Frost: Don't you know someone cyberized?<br/>
Zatanna: The difference between you and him he kept his humanity.<br/>
Frost: Humanity is overrated.</p>
<p>Zatanna: I deal with enough cryomancers back home.<br/>
Frost: I'm the greatest cryomancer here.<br/>
Zatanna: Please, I seen Penguin use ice better than you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reference to Cyborg and Penguin here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kabal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: You call yourself a speedster?<br/>
Kabal: I'm faster than a speeding bullet.<br/>
Zatanna: Then let's make this quick.</p>
<p>Kabal: Damn, where you been all my life?<br/>
Zatanna: You need some new material.<br/>
Kabal: And she feisty I like that.</p>
<p>Zatanna: That is the worst mask I have ever seen.<br/>
Kabal: It's for functional, not fashionable.<br/>
Zatanna: With it, your fugly as fuck.</p>
<p>Kabal: My services are for sale.<br/>
Zatanna: There not worth the dirt on my boots.<br/>
Kabal: Another ball buster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Jackson "Jax" Briggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: You know you remind me of a friend back home.<br/>
Jax: Is he a ex-boyfriend?<br/>
Zatanna: John Stewart wishes.</p>
<p>Zatanna: You can't keep dwelling on your mistakes.<br/>
Jax: Can't help it. I need to make it right.<br/>
Zatanna: For Jacqui's sake and yours's let it go.</p>
<p>Jax: I don't trust magic of any kind.<br/>
Zatanna: Blame the person, not the craft.<br/>
Jax: Not all magic is good.</p>
<p>Jax: Does your dad know your a superhero?<br/>
Zatanna: He was one, so am I.<br/>
Jax: Yeah, you Cassie and Jacqui are so alike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jacqui Briggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: We are our father's daughter Jacqui.<br/>
Jacqui: Damn right we are.<br/>
Zatanna: Let's make them proud.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Planning your bachelorette party yet?<br/>
Jacqui: No, got any ideas?<br/>
Zatanna: Two words Vegas, baby. </p>
<p>Jacqui: Why is everyone coming to Earthrealm?<br/>
Zatanna; All the action is happening here.<br/>
Jacqui: Save some for us.</p>
<p>Jacqui: Why were you and Cassie arguing?<br/>
Zatanna: We were seeing who has the most followers on social media.<br/>
Jacqui: I'm staying out of that one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will add Rain Rambo and Mileena chapters to this too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Terminator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Terminator: Your magic won't have any effect on me.<br/>Zatanna: A metal compressor and molten lava will.<br/>The Terminator: Neither are available to you.</p>
<p>Zatanna: So the machines do win.<br/>The Terminator: That is correct.<br/>Zatanna: We got nobody to blame but ourselves.</p>
<p>The Terminator: Johnny Cage has re-program me.<br/>Zatanna: To do what exactly?<br/>The Terminator: To ask you will you go on a date with him.</p>
<p>Zatanna: I face killer AIs before.<br/>The Terminator: Were they from Skynet?<br/>Zatanna: No, nor were they cool as you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Look what the Outback spat out.<br/>
Kano: I happen to be Australia's favorite son.<br/>
Zatanna: Last time I check your last name wasn't Irwin or Jackman.</p>
<p>Kano: There is more to the Black dragon than what you have seen and heard.<br/>
Zatanna: A group of common criminals nothing more.<br/>
Kano: Criminals yes, but were are so much more than common.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Someone paid you to kill me?<br/>
Kano: That clown Joker made me a good deal.<br/>
Zatanna: And you were stupid enough to take it.</p>
<p>Kano: Don't let the eye scare you.<br/>
Zatanna: It's your manners and hygiene habits that scare me.<br/>
Kano: Don't worry, I don't bite much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Erron Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: Wyatt Earp or Doc Holiday?<br/>
Erron Black: Billy the Kid.<br/>
Zatanna: Young Guns fan called it, Cage owes me 50 bucks.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Shouldn't you be riding off into the sunset?<br/>
Erron Black: I don't suppose you hitch your wagon with mine first?<br/>
Zatanna: Well giddy up there, cowboy.</p>
<p>Erron Black: While your here I can be your tour guide.<br/>
Zatanna: And what would it cause me Black?<br/>
Erron Black: For you, free of charge.</p>
<p>Erron Black: The Khan trust me.<br/>
Zatanna: And that suppose to impress me?<br/>
Erron Black: Well no, but you should know who I associate with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figure if Black actually had a hero out of all the famous gunslinger it would be the kid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Jade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade: A woman like you would thrive in Outworld.<br/>
Zatanna: You really think Outworld is ready for me?<br/>
Jade: Allow me to show you what Outworld is all about.</p>
<p>Zatanna: So, Jade, you and Kotal Khan?<br/>
Jade: I do know how to pick them.<br/>
Zatanna: So do I.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Everywhere I go, someone rocking the green.<br/>
Jade: Green is color of Jade after all.<br/>
Zatanna: But it's color I can't find anything to wear in.</p>
<p>Jade: Show me your magic.<br/>
Zatanna: Show me what you can do with that staff.<br/>
Jade: With pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Kitana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitana: I offer an invitation to my court<br/>
Zatanna: To what do I owe this honor?<br/>
Kitana: By dealing with and turning in Shang Tsung.</p>
<p>Kitana: Why weren't you there when our worlds collided?<br/>
Zatanna: My friends didn't need me to deal with you guys.<br/>
Kitana: Is that a fact?</p>
<p>Zatanna: There a Kitana back where I from.<br/>
Kitana: Is she anything like me?<br/>
Zatanna: Ditch the fan blades for a soul-stealing sword and lose the royal shtick yeah, sure.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Your family is quite the dysfunctional one.<br/>
Kitana: That a understatement.<br/>
Zatanna: Family drama am I right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you seen Suicide Squad you know the Kitana I'm talking about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Shao Khan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: You're the big bad, Shao Khan?<br/>
Shao Khan: Are you trembling with fear?<br/>
Zatanna: Trying not to laugh.</p><p>Shao Khan: Serving me would be worth your while.<br/>
Zatanna: I rather see you fail again.<br/>
Shao Khan: Watch your tongue.</p><p>Zatanna: Who's sucks now?<br/>
Shao Khan: Quiet human!<br/>
Zatanna: Awww, did I hurt your feelings?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought it would be funny someone said to Shao Khan sucks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Kotal Kahn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: You and Jade make a cute couple.<br/>
Kotal Kahn: I'm glad someone isn't giving grief on our relationship.<br/>
Zatanna: At least it's love, not power you seek within each other.</p>
<p>Kotal Kahn: Tell me about this Dark khan.<br/>
Zatanna: Both our realm biggest baddies decide to team-up.<br/>
Kotal Khan: I'm glad I miss that.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Do you trust Kitana will be a good Khan?<br/>
Kotal Khan: She earned the throne the most righteous way.<br/>
Zatanna: Then peace is in Outworld's grasp.</p>
<p>Kotal Khan: What do you see when you look at me?<br/>
Zatanna: I haven't figured that out yet.<br/>
Kotal Khan: Then let kombat give you a clear picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually like the dialogue between the Joker and Kotal where the Joker ask whatever happen to Dark Khan. So I use it here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Geras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geras: Your realm has so many injustices.<br/>
Zatanna: It may be unjust but, I and others fight for a better tomorrow.<br/>
Geras: That tomorrow will never comes.</p><p>Zatanna: An enternal lapdog.<br/>
Geras: My purpose is to served.<br/>
Zatanna: Let me help you get a new purpose.</p><p>Geras: You don't use your full magic.<br/>
Zatanna: For this fight I will.<br/>
Geras: Please do.</p><p>Zatanna: Do you remember all the times you die?<br/>
Geras: I died so many times I lost track.<br/>
Zatanna: Yikes!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course an injustice references</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Nightwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightwolf: The Great Spirit knows you.<br/>
Zatanna: I gain her blessing and gain wisdom from shamans from different tribes.<br/>
Nightwolf: Would you share this wisdom?</p>
<p>Nightwolf: Your league has all kind of people?<br/>
Zatanna: Different background, different powers, not one hero is the same.<br/>
Nightwolf: That the same with us.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Tell me more about your mantle.<br/>
Nightwolf: Those who become Nightwolf protect the Matoka as well as Earthrealm.<br/>
Zatanna: Then meeting you is an honor.</p>
<p>Zatanna: You sought me out?<br/>
Nightwolf: To take you on a vision quest.<br/>
Zatanna:  I'm ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Baraka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: What the hell are you supposed to be?<br/>
Baraka: I'm the ultimate predator!<br/>
Zatanna: Yeah, that's not it.</p>
<p>Baraka: My teeth and blades will shred you to bite-size pieces.<br/>
Zatanna: You know cannibalism isn't ok, right?<br/>
Baraka: How else are we going to eat?</p>
<p>Zatanna: How many species populate Outworld?<br/>
Baraka: More than anyone thinks.<br/>
Zatanna: I hope you all can get along.</p>
<p>Baraka: Are you a champion of your realm?<br/>
Zatanna: I suppose I 'am.<br/>
Baraka: I'm not impress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. D'Vorah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate D'Vorah because I'm still piss that she kill Hanzo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D'Vorah: This one will kill you in an instant<br/>
Zatanna: Underestimate me and you will be squish like the bug you are.<br/>
D'Vorah: And you shouldn't underestimate this one.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Shoo fly don't bother me.<br/>
D'Vorah: This one is no mere fly.<br/>
Zatanna: Still, I'm glad I brought my giant flyswatter.</p>
<p>D'Vorah: The hive will consume you.<br/>
Zatanna: Looks like I'm about to become an exterminator.<br/>
D'Vorah: As you could wipe us out.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Does your kind have any remorse?<br/>
D'Vorah: The Kytinn care for no one.<br/>
Zatanna: Then, I be doing everyone in Outworld and Earthrealm a favor by eliminating you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Kollector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kollector: Your hat and wand must be valuable.<br/>
Zatanna: Neither are for sale.<br/>
Kollector: I will have them.</p>
<p>Zatanna: What hellhole did you crawl out of?<br/>
Kollector: I 'am Naknada.<br/>
Zatanna: Go back from whence you came.</p>
<p>Kollector: All must offer tribute to Shao Khan.<br/>
Zatanna: How about your are six sever arms as tribute?<br/>
Kollector: Or your sever head!</p>
<p>Zatanna: Great, another Shao Khan ass-kisser in my way.<br/>
Kollector: Now, you will pay!<br/>
Zatanna: Please forgive me if I'm not shaken in my boots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zatanna does use a wand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Cetrion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cetrion: I 'am Cetrion goddess of virtue and light.<br/>
Zatanna: You have quite an idea of what virtue is.<br/>
Certrion: I embody all forms of virtue.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Elder gods, fallen gods, demi-gods I seen them all.<br/>
Certrion: But have you ever fought a god?<br/>
Zatanna: A couple actually and won.</p>
<p>Certrion: Your realm could use Kronika help.<br/>
Zatanna: Oh, like how she help this realm.<br/>
Certrion: It will be different in your case.</p>
<p>Zatanna: I choose my destiny.<br/>
Certrion: Everything is by design.<br/>
Zatanna: Not unless I change the design.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Rambo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are about to be wrap up with the last couple of chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna: I see a good man who is in a lot of pain.<br/>
Rambo: That pain keeps me going.<br/>
Zatanna: It can only take you so far.</p>
<p>Zatanna: What happened to you should have never happened.<br/>
Rambo: But it did and I have to live with it.<br/>
Zatanna: I wish I can change your past.</p>
<p>Rambo: Neither one of us is from here.<br/>
Zatanna: You seem to fit right in.<br/>
Rambo: Go figure.</p>
<p>Rambo: Are you ready for this fight?<br/>
Zatanna: I got the eye of the tiger.<br/>
Rambo: You need it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will posting the last chapter this weekend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain: That some attire.<br/>
Zatanna: It happens to be my favorite.<br/>
Rain: All you need is a raspberry beret.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Rain, Rain go away.<br/>
Rain: You are the one that won't come back another day.<br/>
Zatanna: I'm guessing you heard that one?</p>
<p>Rain: I 'am a half-god.<br/>
Zatanna: So fifty percent jerk and fifty percent prick got it.<br/>
Rain: And hundred percent your demise.</p>
<p>Rain: I wanna be your lover.<br/>
Zatanna: Not even if you had a little red corvette.<br/>
Rain: The doves will cry over your death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Plenty of Princes songs references for this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Mileena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally! last chapter boys and girls and let me tell you this was a doozy for me to write. All I know is I won't be writing multiple chapter for anything anytime soon. If NRS does come out with other characters (Which I hope they do) I will add those to this. Thank you for supporting this fic please comment and add kudos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena: A new toy for me.<br/>
Zatanna: Like hell, I'm going to be your chew toy.<br/>
Mileena: Not a chew toy, a toy I can break.</p>
<p>Zatanna: With a mouth like that, it's not hard to tell you and Kitana apart.<br/>
Mileena: I'm done trying to be like her.<br/>
Zatanna:  You were never like her in the first place.</p>
<p>Zatanna: Your and your father time of rule is over.<br/>
Mileena: We will have our empire back!<br/>
Zatanna: I will stick around to make sure that doesn't happen.</p>
<p>Mileena: Will you help me bring back Tanya?<br/>
Zatanna: I could, but I won't.<br/>
Mileena: Then I will skin you alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Kronika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by Not Your Kind We Are I add a new chapter feature the top bad gal herself Kronika.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kronika: I can offer you a place in my new era.<br/>
Zatanna: Your new era isn't worth jack.<br/>
Kronika: Then be prepared to be wiped from history.</p><p>Zatanna: If Liu Kang can beat you, I certainly can.<br/>
Kronika: He had Raiden power you don't.<br/>
Zatanna: No, but my power can equal that.</p><p>Kronika: You think just like the dark knight.<br/>
Zatanna: We both think beings like you need to be brought down.<br/>
Kronika: You both fights battles you cannot win.</p><p>Zatanna: You lost your kids, your servant, and your about to lose everything else.<br/>
Kronika: I do not fear you, sorceress.<br/>
Zatanna: My new friends are the ones you should fear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again if anyone wants to request a character for me to write just let me know and I will add them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>